Central vacuum systems, used increasingly in homes and businesses, provide centralized debris collection and eliminate the need to move around a heavy motor and collector bag or canister while cleaning. These systems are adapted to provide suction to many different areas in homes, offices and other facilities. In a typical conventional central vacuum system, suction ports located in walls and other concealed locations are accessed through long portable hoses that plug into the ports. Debris is collected through the hoses in much the same way that debris is collected with a portable vacuum except, of course, without the need to move around the motor and the collector bag or canister. Embodiments of the present invention were developed in an effort to facilitate removing debris from floors, countertops, desktops, work benches, and similar types of work surfaces utilizing components of a central vacuum system.